Sofismas
by Sak. Hokuto-chan
Summary: Milo sempre falava o que queria mesmo. *Oneshot. Yaoi. MiloxCamus.* *Caro Flammer, a criatividade está no enredo, pouco importa o casal ser batido. Não é isso que vai me inutilizar uma ideia. Muito obrigada pra quem gostou e comentou decentemente :D*


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya pertence ao tio Kurumada. Se fosse meu teria outro protagonista, sem dúvidas.

**N/A: **Só duas notas antes da fic:** 1:** Lembrar que "milo" significa "maçã", em grego; e **2:** _Sofismas_ são raciocínios que partem de premissas verdadeiras ou verossímeis, mas que são concluídos de uma forma inadmissível ou absurda.

Obrigada pela betagem, _Orphelin's_, meu carneiro-beta -q

* * *

**Sofismas**

Camus achou que era brincadeira, é claro! Eram amigos há muito tempo, mais do que o suficiente para saber que Milo realmente podia dizer as maiores bobagens. Mas, daquela vez, ele não estava brincando, estava curioso. Eram adolescentes já e Milo queria arriscar meia década de amizade por uma curiosidade estranha.

O caso era justamente esse. Camus era seu amigo, o melhor. Em quem mais confiaria para aquela situação?

- Você não fica nem um pouquinho curioso? – Milo perguntou, sorrindo divertido.

Não mesmo, Camus pensou, nem _um_ _pouquinho_. Mas, como Milo era insistente, ficou em silêncio, permitindo que sua falta de palavras fosse interpretada como um consentimento.

Milo encostou a mão no ombro do amigo, afastando algumas mechas ruivas para trás, antes de beijá-lo na bochecha. Camus permaneceu circunspecto. Outro beijo no canto dos lábios silenciosos e, por fim, Milo pressionou a boca sobre a dele.

Durou só alguns segundos. Milo afastou o rosto e piscou confuso, ignorando a sobrancelha arqueada de Camus. Então sorriu e experimentou de novo, antes que Camus pudesse protestar. Deslizou a língua pelos lábios dele, pedindo passagem, e puxou levemente os cabelos vermelhos quando conseguiu.

Começou assim, como uma curiosidade. Camus não saberia dizer quando aqueles beijos começaram a se tornar constantes. Milo vinha, piscando os olhos muito azuis, sorrindo e distribuindo beijos cada vez mais impetuosos. Eles nunca conversavam sobre isso.

Até que um dia, mais de dois meses depois que aquilo tudo começou, Milo entrelaçou a mão na de Camus, puxando-o para mais perto, e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Você sabe que eu gosto de você, não é?

Camus assentiu. É claro que sabia! Não entendia por qual motivo Milo tinha se dado ao trabalho de dizer o óbvio. Eles eram amigos...

- Não, Camus. _Eu gosto de você_.

Milo sentiu que ele enrijeceu surpreso e, imediatamente, o envolveu em seus braços. Não queria que a racionalidade de Camus os atrapalhasse e, por isso, o beijou uma, duas, três vezes. Não estava pedindo nada, não queria criar expectativas. Queria viver o presente e isso significava gostar de ficar com seu amigo. Camus não precisava dizer nada.

E ele não disse mesmo. Porém, logo se acostumou a ouvir aquelas palavras. Depois de algum tempo, começou a demonstrar que retribuía os sentimentos de Milo com gestos e atitudes discretas, mas não os expressava em voz alta. Não conseguia, era muito fechado. E, depois, se demonstrava, pra quê dizer?

Milo fazia questão de repetir suas palavras várias e várias vezes, enquanto deslizava as mãos pelo corpo pálido de Camus. Não se incomodava com o silêncio dele, muito pelo contrário, sentia que era retribuído e isso bastava.

Só que Milo, definitivamente, gostava _muito_ de falar e deixar as coisas bem claras, até mesmo as mais óbvias. Estavam saindo há quase quatro meses quando se virou para Camus, deitado ao seu lado sobre a grama, e perguntou:

- Que tal namorarmos?

Camus franziu levemente as sobrancelhas. Depois de todos aqueles meses, era bem evidente que já se comportavam como namorados. Aquela confirmação não mudaria nada na relação entre eles, mas sabia que Milo precisava falar e confirmar tudo, como sempre.

Assim, Camus inclinou a cabeça levemente, assentindo e ganhando um sorriso cativante, seguido por muitos beijos e carícias, em troca.

A relação entre eles, de fato, seguiu como sempre, independentemente da oficialização. E não demorou muito tempo para que a necessidade de falar e se expressar de Milo se manifestasse de novo. De certa forma, Camus já sabia que aquilo viria uma hora ou outra. No entanto, ficou um pouco surpreso do mesmo jeito.

- _Eu te amo_.

Camus sorriu, sem saber como reagir. Inspirou fundo e expirou lentamente, antes de fazer o que podia, ou seja, envolver Milo em um abraço para, depois, beijá-lo suavemente na altura do pescoço.

Milo era sempre tão intenso! Até mesmo seus olhos pareciam declarar a força de seu sentimento o tempo todo. Não o pressionava de forma alguma, mas Camus se sentia um pouco mal com aquilo. Começava a achar que, talvez, seus atos não fossem o suficiente, que Milo precisava ouvir o que ele não conseguia dizer, pois só assim teria certeza de que era correspondido à altura.

Não demorou muito para Milo perceber que uma leve inquietação tomava Camus toda vez que dizia amá-lo. Sabia muito bem da dificuldade que ele tinha para se expressar. Resolveu facilitar para ele do seu jeito:

- Maçã... – começou, pegando a fruta com um movimento distraído. – Eu me pergunto de que lugar meus pais tiraram essa ideia. Quer dizer, imagina se eu acabasse odiando maçãs e preferindo, sei lá, tangerinas?

- Suponho que você teria que se conformar com seu nome, de qualquer forma – Camus replicou, arqueando uma sobrancelha para ele, pensando nos significados diversos das maçãs. Alguns combinavam bem com Milo.

- É... – aproximou a boca da fruta, mas parou antes de mordê-la. Era uma maçã vistosa e rubra. Olhou longamente para Camus e ficou surpreso ao notar o óbvio: – Seu cabelo tem cor de maçã! Hmm... Sabe o que isso quer dizer?

Camus ponderou por um momento. Então, seu cabelo tinha a cor da fruta que tinha o mesmo nome que Milo. Será que ele queria dizer que eles _eram _maçãs? Algo estúpido, mas Milo era bem capaz de sair com uma dessas.

- Não, eu não sei – respondeu, por fim.

- Quer dizer que temos coisas em comum – Milo replicou, aparentando muita seriedade.

- _Ah..._ – Camus o encarou com descrença, sem entender em que ponto ele queria chegar.

Pensativo, Milo mordeu a fruta. Queria que Camus soubesse que não se incomodava com a falta de palavras dele e, portanto, que não precisava se inquietar consigo mesmo.

- Bem, sentimentos em comum. Não se preocupe! Eu sei que você me ama também.

Pego de surpresa, Camus estreitou os olhos para ele:

- Presunçoso...

Milo riu baixinho, abraçando-o.

- Foi um péssimo sofisma – Camus informou, roubando a fruta dele com um movimento rápido.

- Tenho outro sofisma, quer ouvir?

- _Non_ – Camus replicou inutilmente, sabendo que ele falaria. Milo sempre falava o que queria mesmo.

- Eu sou do signo de Escorpião, Camus. E escorpiões são venenosos. Meu nome significa "maçã". Logo, sou praticamente uma "maçã venenosa", igual aquela da história da Branca de Neve.

- ...

Milo encostou as mãos no rosto do rapaz, acariciando a pele macia suavemente.

- E você é tão pálido que...

- Se você me comparar com a Branca de Neve, estará ferrado – Camus avisou, sombrio.

Milo voltou a rir, antes de puxar o rosto de Camus para um beijo terno. Sentiu-se abraçado pela cintura e tornou o beijo mais possessivo. Subitamente, fingiu lembrar-se de algo e afastou um pouco o rosto, mas sem soltá-lo.

- Estou certo, não é? – indagou, mas ao ver a expressão vagamente confusa de Camus, completou: – Você também me ama.

- Sim... – Camus murmurou, ao mesmo tempo em que mordia a maçã e tentava não desviar o olhar.

Por hora, estava bom. Quer dizer, Milo ficou incrivelmente feliz só com aquela confirmação. Ele era extraordinário. Camus sentiu-se melhor. Quem sabe, um dia, conseguiria se expressar com todas as palavras, assim como Milo fazia?

- Camus? – Milo começou, alguns instantes depois, incapaz de não expor seu raciocínio. – Você é pálido como a Branca de Neve. E ela come uma maçã venenosa. Se eu sou uma maçã venenosa, então...

_- Cale-se _– Camus o interrompeu, empurrando o resto da fruta na boca de Milo enquanto revirava os olhos, sabendo que viria uma indecência qualquer.

Milo não completou seu raciocínio, mas também não se calou de vez. Começou a distribuir beijos pela face de Camus, sussurrando aquelas palavras que, simplesmente, não podia se impedir de dizer.

_**Fim**_

* * *

**N/A:** Hmm, como ficwriter e fã do casal, eu sabia que uma hora ou outra ia acabar escrevendo algo só com eles... MAS, quando abri o Word, eu pretendia escrever um _angst _Máscara da Morte x Shura, não sei como virou esse _fluffy _Milo x Camus, sério mesmo o.o

Bem, como me saí nessa fic _fluffy_ SÓ com o casalzinho 20 aqui? :D


End file.
